mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Chrysalis/Gallery
__TOC__ Season two A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Princess Cadance first appearance S2E25.png|Princess "Cadance" (or so we think) Princess Cadance not so pleased S2E25.png|Princess Cadance doesn't look very pleased. Princess Cadance "What are you doing?" S2E25.png|"What are you doing?" Cadance, Shining Armor, and Twilight on bridge S2E25.png|Can't resist those "evil" big eyes. Princess Cadance absolutely S2E25.png|Mwa ha ha. Cadance being possessive of Shining Armor S2E25.png|Can't look good. Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png|"Call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Applejack addressing Cadance by her full name S2E25.png|"Do I really have to do this?" Princess Cadance squee! S2E25.png|Even the fake Cadance can pull off a perfect Squee! Cadance looking unhappy S2E25.png|Cadance is not happy. Cadance insincerely calling the apple fritters delicious S2E25.png|I (hate) (hate) (hate) them! Applejack squee S2E25.png|Applejack looks pleased, but Cadance looks disturbed. Cadance taking the bag S2E25.png|Reluclantly taking the fritters. Bag thrown into bin S2E25.png|They seem to be very bad. Cadance coming in S2E25.png|Fake Cadance and her bridesmaids Rarity in front of Cadance S2E25.png|Rarity, you´re blocking my view. Rarity and Cadance S2E25.png|Rarity also looks pleased, but Cadance does not seem amused. Rarity an honor S2E25.png|"(thinking) Ugh! What a kiss-up!" Cadance looking at her dress S2E25.png|Hmm. Rarity smiling with Pride S2E25.png|Rarity is proud of her latest creation. Cadance not pleased with the results of her dress S2E25.png|"Make them a different color." Cadance with the other dresses S2E25.png|These need to be in a new color. Princess Cadance glare S2E25.png|Don´t you dare disagree with me. Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png|The Glare seems to be working. Princess Cadance different color S2E25.png|''Seriously?'' Pinkie with Cadance S2E25.png|I am not the slightest amused. Princess Cadance exactly why S2E25.png|Exactly why am I here? Pinkie Pie in front of Cadance S2E25.png|My, aren't you trying hard to please me. Cadance 'Perfect!' S2E25.png|"Perfect!!!" Cadance 'if we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party' S2E25.png|"If we were celebrating a six year old's birthday party..." Twilight hiding S2E25.png|Twilight stalking Cadance. Pinkie Pie "thank you" S02E25.png|Being honest with Pinkie Pie? How dare she! Cadance near the staircase S2E25.png|Cadance as she interrupts the conversation between siblings. Cadance wants to talk with Shining Armor for a moment S2E25.png|"Could I speak to you for a moment?" Shining Armor talking to Cadance S2E25.png|Arguing with Shining Armor Shining Armor migraine or cluster S2E25.png|Shining Armor is just about to attack! Cadance 'feeling better' S2E25.png|"Feeling better?" Shining Armor hm hm S2E25.png|Cute face. Princess Cadance satisfied S2E25.png|She seems satisfied that Twilight left. Princess Cadance let her go S2E25.png|"Let her go." Princess Cadance affectionate S2E25.png|Being affectionate. Princess Cadance at the door S2E25.png|Here I am, your dearest bride. Cadance walking on red carpet S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor affectionate S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor notice missing S2E25.png|Princess Cadance's face seems rather cute. Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png Shining Armor looking at Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance just ignore S2E25.png|"Maybe we should just ignore her." Princess Cadance pointed at S2E25.png|She's A KILLER QUEEN! Shining Armor protecting Princess Cadance S2E25.png Twilight accuses Cadance S02E25.png Princess Cadance behind me S2E25.png|She's behind me isn't she. Twilight confronting Cadance S2E25.png Cadance intimidated S2E25.png|I've been found out! Princess Cadance cornered S2E25.png|Please no. Princess Cadance blushing S2E25.png|''Blush.'' Twilight faces Cadance S02E25.png Princess Cadance why are you S2E25.png|Cadance begins to cry. Cadance running away S2E25.png Cadance stepping on small Twilight S2E25.png|Cadance crushing Twilight. Cadance putting her hoof on Twilight S2E25.png|Wait, she just grew back. Cadance smiling S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm sorry' S2E25.png Chrysalis' eyes flash green S2E25.png|Evil eyes Fake Cadance "You will be" S2E25.png|"You will be." Horn glowing green S2E25.png Twilight surrounded by a ring of fire S02E25.png|Go to Tartarus! Chrysalis in her Cadance disguise S2E25.png|So long, my sweet! Chrysalis makes Twilight sink into the caverns S2E25.png|Poor Twilight... she must be steaming! Twilight inside the green fire S2E25.png|EVIL! Cadance walks away S02E25.png|Evil Chrysalis walk away from imprisoned Twilight Cadance looking behind S2E25.png|Sinister look. CadanceEvil S2E25.png|She must be wearing eyeliner. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Disguised as Princess Cadance I see you S2E26.png|I see you Cadance Is Everywhere S2E26.png|Everywhere! She's everywhere! And now your prison S2E26.png|"Now you're in prison." Nopony will save you S2E26.png|Run all you like, my sweet. Chrysalis talks to Twilight S2E26.png Chrysalis innocent look on cavern wall S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance walking up to the mirror S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror S2E26.png|"This day is going to be perfect." Chrysalis as Cadance 'The kind of day which I dreamed' S2E26.png|"Soon I'll have that little pony, and Equestria will be mine!" Princess Cadance cute expression S2E26.png|Real Princess Cadance no. Cute...yes. Cadance singing This Day Aria S2E26.png|Notice the rose in her hair magically switched from red to pink. Chrysalis as Cadance with the mannequins S2E26.png|Bow before me, my puppets! Chrysalis as Cadance 'That I have fooled them all' S2E26.png|Man, she is to evil! Evil eyes S02E26.png|The eyes of evil... Chrysalis as Cadance 'care less about the dress' S2E26.png|"I could care less about the dress!" Chrysalis as Cadance kicking the table S2E26.png|"I won't partake in any cake." Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mannequin S2E26.png|"Vows..." Chrysalis as Cadance touching mannequin's chin S2E26.png|...well I'll be lying when I say." Princess Cadance anykind weather S2E26.png|"That through any kind of weather." Princess Cadance to be together S2E26.png|"I'll want us to be together." Chrysalis as Cadance stepping on hat's remains S2E26.png|What did the hat do to her?? Chrysalis as Cadance 'do not love the groom' S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance singing into mirror S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror menacingly S2E26.png|Some "pony" she is. Chrysalis as Cadance 'all mine!' S2E26.png|Look at the mirror. Then look at her face. Is that possible, what she's doing with her eyes? And am I the only one that's concerned with that? Apple Bloom and Scootaloo throwing out flowers S02E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|Nopony notices the evil part of the song being sung by the impostor Cadance. Chrysalis is "one lucky bride" S02E26.png|Ooh, what evil eyes you have. This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png|Split screen with the fake Cadance and the real one. Splitscreen 2 S02E26.png Splitscreen 3 S02E26.png|Split screen of the real Princess Cadance and the fake. Cadance "Mine, all mine" S2E26.png|Evil stare Chrysalis as Cadance laughing S2E26.png|Evil laugh. Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png|Plan moving smoothly. Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png|Plan...crashed! What did she say S02E26.png|Can't you see, I'm annoyed? Princess Cadance why does she S2E26.png|"Why does she have to ruin my special day!?" Princess Cadance fake drama S2E26.png|What a drama queen. Princess Cadance wha...!! S2E26.png|Fake Cadance hears the real Cadance. Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png|"How did you escape my bridesmaids!?" Chrysalis reveals herself S2E26.png|Chrysalis about to reveal her true form Chrysalis sheds her disguise S02E26.png|Revealing her true form to the crowds. Queen Chrysalis Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis... Queen Chrysalis snickers evilly S2E26.png|Mua ha ha ha... Chrysalis' evil laugh S2E26.png|The shape shifting master of manipulation...is here! Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|Yeah this is how I look, Deal with it. Chrysalis pleased S02E26.png|Fangs Chrysalis close to the screen S2E26.png|The camera really loves you Chrysalis! Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png|I'm a Queen, so that makes me the cuter one! Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png|Chrysalis with the real Cadance. Queen Chrysalis looks back at Shining Armor S2E26.png|"Isn't that right, dear?" Queen Chrysalis shouting S2E26.png|Heh heh heh... Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis happy S2E26.png|Yeah! I am so Epic! Queen of Changelings S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png|Looks like Queen Chrysalis forgot to take Princess Celestia into account. Queen Chrysalis why so serious S2E26.png|You're so serious, you know that. Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png|Let's get ready to rumble! Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png|Chrysalis and Celestia clashing Chrysalis getting overpowered S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis it worked S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis never expected to beat Princess Celestia. Queen Chrysalis is Evil S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis. Chrysalis is more powerful than she thought S02E26.png|Chrysalis is more powerful than Celestia! Queen Chrysalis smiling S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis invigorated S2E26.png|I've never felt so alive! Chrysalis walking S2E26.png Cadance 'get away with this' S2E26.png|"You won't get away with this!" Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png|Perfect your cue to be quiet. Chrysalis 'you were saying' S2E26.png|"You were saying?" Twilight looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png|"You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you?" Chrysalis 'Go!' S2E26.png|"Go! Feed!" Twilight and friends looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png|''Well, If it isn't the Shining Armor's whelping sister, Twilight Sparkle.'' Chrysalis taunts the ponies S02E26.png|Twilight was right all along Twilight hoof slap S02E26.png Chrysalis boasts S02E26.png Chrysalis 'I did, didn't I' S2E26.png|"I did, didn't I?" Queen Chrysalis about to sing S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis singing S2E26.png|Quiet everypony, I'm about to start my reprise Chrysalis' day has been just perfect S02E26.png|Megatron's look! Queen Chrysalis looking out the window S2E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png|Finally! My plan Worked! Queen Chrysalis about to fly S2E26.png Chrysalis and changelings over Canterlot S02E26.png|Chrysalis in flight with two changelings Queen Chrysalis flying S2E26.png|The Queen beckons all! Queen Chrysalis being cute S2E26.png|Who said supervillains can't be adorable too? Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos S02E26.png Chrysalis Head S2E26.png|"It's all over!" Queen Chrysalis what good S2E26.png|"What good will that do!" Queen Chrysalis roam free S2E26.png|"My changelings already roam free!" Queen Chrysalis doesn't care S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis don't care what Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are doing. Queen Chrysalis ridiculous sentiment S2E26.png|"What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment." Queen Chrysalis enjoying this S2E26.png|Enjoying the mayhem... got Ponystate? Chrysalis shocked S02E26.png|Huh? Chrysalis overwhelmed by power of love S2E26.png|'TASTE THE LOVE!!!' Chrysalis is defeated S2E26.png|Looks like Team Chrysalis is blasting off again! Season five The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Disguised as Applejack 'RD' "The changelings attacked Ponyville!" S5E26.png "Applejack" approaches S5E26.png "Applejack" "It's taken quite a while to find you" S5E26.png "Applejack" says Zecora's name S5E26.png "Applejack" about to transform into her true self S5E26.png 'Applejack' transforming S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis Chrysalis' wing appears S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis' wing appears S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis' leg appears S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis' horn appears with a hat on it S5E26.png Chrysalis' horn appears and vaporizes AJ's hat S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis' true form S5E26.png Chrysalis looks around the village S5E26.png Chrysalis touches a bottle S5E26.png Chrysalis removes the water out of the bottle S5E26.png Chrysalis "It looks absolutely delicious!" S5E26.png Chrysalis licks her mouth in front of an angry Zecora S5E26.png Coco Crusoe and Sweetie Drops pointing their spears to Chrysalis S5E26.png Chrysalis backs up S5E26.png Chrysalis "You're vastly outnumbered" S5E26.png "Rarity" transforms into a changeling S5E26.png "Rainbow Dash" transform into a changeling S5E26.png Chrysalis with her changeling army S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Chrysalis "I promise to leave the others alone" S5E26.png Twilight runs away S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Chrysalis flies to attack S5E26.png Zecora fights with Queen Chrysalis S5E26.png Chrysalis blasts Zecora S5E26.png Season six The Times They Are A Changeling Newborn changelings slither up to Chrysalis S6E16.png|MOMMY! Queen Chrysalis levitating one of her newborns S6E16.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Queen Chrysalis appears in the communication window S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis rolling her eyes S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis "I can't take any of you seriously" S6E25.png|"I can't take any of you seriously when you look like that." Twilight Changeling "oh, right" S6E25.png Twilight Changeling turning back to normal S6E25.png Twilight Changeling back in changeling form S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis "much better" S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis "now report!" S6E25.png Changeling "going according to plan" S6E25.png Changeling "replaced the six ponies and their dragon" S6E25.png Changeling "...and have taken control of the castle!" S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis "excellent" S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis "I've just received word" S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis "the princesses from Canterlot" S6E25.png Changelings laughing with triumph S6E25.png Starlight and Trixie looking intensely worried S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis "we thought too small last time" S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis "one ponynapped princess wasn't enough" S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis "with all the most beloved ponies" S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis "nopony can stop us!" S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis laughing maniacally S6E25.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Queen Chrysalis appears from behind cocoons S6E26.png|WOAH!!!!! Queen Chrysalis "how will I ever prevent" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis rotates her head S6E26.png|That's just not normal! Queen Chrysalis flies down from the ceiling S6E26.png Thorax looks at Queen Chrysalis in her throne S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "I already have" S6E26.png Overhead view of Chrysalis looking at cocoons S6E26.png Chrysalis "don't mention that traitor's name" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "he was a fool to leave" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "even more a fool to return!" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "he'll learn just what happens" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "those who betray the hive!" S6E26.png Chrysalis realizes Thorax is right in front of her S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "I don't have far to look" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis with a glowing horn S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking angry at Thorax S6E26.png Chrysalis and Thorax hear a crunching sound S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis and Thorax look at the throne S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "very clever" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "the secret of my throne" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis searching for Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "using their abilities against me" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis mocks Starlight's rescue attempt S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "everything has gone" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "according to my plan" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "so I could feed, of course!" S6E26.png Chrysalis "by replacing the most beloved figures" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "all the love meant for them" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "return it here to me" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis sitting upon her throne S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "do as I command" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "my subjects and I will feed" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "for generations!" S6E26.png Changelings hiss over their queen's victory S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis suddenly appears behind Starlight S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer tries to run away from Chrysalis S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis grabs Starlight by the tail S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis hurls Starlight across the room S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "can never be satisfied!" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "exactly!" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "left the hive and made a friend" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "now he doesn't need to feed" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis pulls Starlight Glimmer up close S6E26.png Chrysalis "...or what it takes to be their queen!" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis berating Starlight Glimmer up close S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis hurls Starlight across the room again S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis standing tall over Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis calls Starlight a mewling grub S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "I know what it's like to lead" S6E26.png Starlight "want everypony to do what you say" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "what makes them unique" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "the only thing Thorax has found" S6E26.png Changelings nervously back away from Thorax S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis raising her horn to Thorax S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis grinning sinisterly at Thorax S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "what a real leader is!" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis starts feeding on Thorax's love S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis feeding on Thorax's love S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "then don't!" S6E26.png Chrysalis overwhelmed by Thorax's energy S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis flies backward into her throne S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis' throne starts to crack S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking at Thorax nervously S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis' throne cracking some more S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis sitting on a cracking throne S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis emerging from the hive rubble S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis hissing furiously S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking spooked S6E26.png|Yeah, maybe angering the most powerful ponies in Equestria was a Very Bad Idea™ Queen Chrysalis defeated S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking up at Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Starlight "when Twilight and her friends defeated me" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "run away and seek revenge" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "you don't have to!" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "be the leader your subjects deserve" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking sad S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking at Starlight Glimmer's hoof S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer offering a hoof to Queen Chrysalis S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis reaching for Starlight Glimmer's hoof S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis smacks Starlight's hoof away S6E26.png|Rejected! Chrysalis declaring revenge on Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "you could ever conceive of" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "what I will exact upon you" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis cursing Starlight Glimmer's name S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis leaping over the tower's edge S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis fleeing the Changeling Kingdom S6E26.png IDW comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) My Little Pony IDW comics announcement art.jpg Comic issue 1 page 1.png Comic issue 1 page 7.png Comic issue 2 page 6.png Comic issue 2 page 7.png Comic issue 3 cover A.png Comic issue 3 page 2.png|It seems Team Chrysalis has the same immunity to long falls. Comic issue 3 page 3.png Comic issue 3 page 4.png Comic issue 4 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 4 Dynamic Forces cover.jpg Comic issue 4 page 3.png Comic issue 12 cover A 1 Million.jpg Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Chrysalis Stained Glass Window Comic 18.png IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png Comic issue 19 cover A.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A uncolored.jpg Comic issue 25 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 30 credits page.jpg Comic issue 31 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 31 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Comic issue 34 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 34 credits page.jpg Comic issue 35 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 35 credits page.jpg Comic issue 36 credits page.png Comic issue 36 page 1.jpg Comic issue 36 page 2.jpg Comic issue 36 page 3.jpg Comic issue 36 page 4.png Comic issue 36 page 5.png Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2017 cover A.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2017 sub cover.jpg My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic FIENDship is Magic issue 1 cover RE.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic Queen Chrysalis IDW teaser.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 cover A.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 page 2.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 page 3.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 page 5.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 Chrysalis and Incitatus.png FIENDship is Magic trade paperback cover.jpg FIENDship is Magic compilation box set.png FIENDship is Magic trade paperback SDCC cover.jpg Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Angel scared of Queen Chrysalis BFHHS1.png Queen Chrysalis appears BFHHS1.png Chrysalis and changelings blown out of Canterlot BFHHS1.png End of Heartfelt Scrapbook page one BFHHS1.png Merchandise My Little Pony Royal Surprise Set.png Queen Chrysalis Ponymania talking pony doll.jpg Queen Chrysalis Ponymania doll packaging.jpg Queen Chrysalis Ponymania doll back of packaging.png Equestria Girls and Flower Covered Brushables display.jpg Crystal empire set.jpg Guardians of Harmony Queen Chrysalis figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Queen Chrysalis vs. Spike the Dragon packaging.jpg Queen Chrysalis and Changelings Fan Series figure.jpg Queen Chrysalis and Changelings Fan Series packaging.jpg Funko Queen Chrysalis regular vinyl figurine.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Season 2 DVD back cover.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png A Canterlot Wedding UK DVD.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Art of Equestria page 100 - Queen Chrysalis concept art.jpg Queen Chrysalis trading card.jpg Queen Chrysalis series 2 trading card standee.png Villains trading cards.jpg NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg NYCC 2012 Canterlot Wedding poster.png Gold Queen Chrysalis Card Front.png Gold Queen Chrysalis card Back.png Queen Chrysalis, Identity Theft card MLP CCG.png MLP Season Two Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg Mythical Chrysalis T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Queen Chrysalis Ultra PRO deck box.png My Little Pony UltraPRO Villains Play Mat.jpg Miscellaneous Queen Chrysalis in MLP Gameloft game.png Mobile game Princess Cadance's "Galloping Maiden" task.png My Little Pony Harmony Quest title screen.jpg Guardians of Harmony game banner.png Toys R Us Ponymania promo image.png Ponies vs. Villians - Villains Design Contest WeLoveFine.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg|I think she's cute when she's smiling positively with the full cast around her.